Fluttershys Hütte
Die Hütte ist das Zuhause von Fluttershy, Angel und all ihren Tierfreunden. Die Hütte steht etwas außerhalb Ponyvilles nahe dem Everfree Forest. Aufbau Bei der Hütte handelt es sich um einen ausgebauten Baum. Erdgeschoss: Wohnzimmer und Küche. Erster Stock: Schlafzimmer Im Comic gibt es im Untergeschoss noch die geheime Kammer der Extremen Strickarbeiten. Geschichten TV Staffel 1 In Drachenscheu ist Fluttershy gerade dabei Futter an ihre Tierfreunde zu verteilen da macht Angel sie, mit einiger Mühe auf dicke Rauchwolken aufmerksam. Sofort macht sich Fluttershy auf alle zu warnen. In Fürchterlich niedliche Tierchen hat Fluttershy einen Parasprite aufgenommen, der sich in Windeseile zu einem Riesenschwarm ausweitet. Der Schwarm füllt schon die Ganze Hütte aus als die Mane 6 gegen steuern. Doch kaum hat man die erste Fuhre weg gebracht stellt sich raus das Fluttershy einen Paraspaite versteckt hat und der Zinnober geht von vorne lose. Schließlich kann Pinkie Pie mir Musik die Parasprites wieder in den Wald der ewigen Magie locken. In Babysitter Fluttershy hat sich Fluttershy bereit erklärt den Schönheitsfleckenklub bei sich übernachten zu lassen. Die stellen aber ihr Häuschen gehörig auf den Kopf. Als Sweetie Belle einen Aufruhr im Hühnerstall verursacht, versucht das Trio die Hühner wieder einzufangen mit eher mäßigen Erfolg. Da erleben sie zum ersten mal Fluttershys starren Blick. Danach lässt Fluttershy sie im Schlafzimmer alleine. Doch kaum ist sie aus dem Zimmer suchen die Kinder weiter nach ihrer Begabung. Da entdecken Sweetie Belle die Spur eines Hühnchens das sich noch herumtreibt. Nach dem sie sich an Fluttershy vorbei geschlichen haben folgen sie der Spur bis in den Wald der Ewigen Magie. Inzwischen hat Fluttershy gemerkt das die Kinder weg sind und sucht sie. Fluttershy kann das Trio gerade noch so vor einem Basilisken retten. Schwer beeindruckt verspricht das Trio von jetzt an immer auf Fluttershy zu hören. Am nächsten Tag will Rarity die Kinder, die gerade Spielen abholen, aber erst auf Fluttershy hören sie. In Celestias Haustier hat Fluttershy gerade eine Maus verarztet als Angel sie Darauf aufmerksam macht das sie zu einem treffen mit Prinzessin Celestia spät dran ist. Bei dem Treffen stellt Celestia Fluttershy ihr Haustier Philomena vor, einen Vogel der schwer kränklich aussieht. Also nimmt Fluttershy sie heimlich zur Pflege mit. Doch stellt sich das Tier als nicht Pflegeleicht raus und kein Ansatz zeigt Wirkung. Da kommt Twilight vorbei die beim Anblick Philomenas aus allen Wolken fällt. Da Fluttershy den Vogel ohne Erlaubnis mitgenommen hat fürchtet das Einhorn das die Prinzessin Fluttershy verbannen wird. Zu allem Überfluss sucht auch schon die königliche Garde nach dem Tier. Es gelingt die Gardisten erst mal abzuwimmeln und nun Übernimmt Twilight die Kur doch dabei sucht Philomena das Weite. Wie sich später zeigt ist Philomena ein magischer Phönix und stand kurz vor ihrer Erneuerung. Auch war Celestia gar nicht Böse auf Fluttershy. Staffel 2 In Lunas Verwandlung will Prinzessin Luna in Ponyville die Gruselnacht feiern. Leider eckt sie mit ihrer etwas altmodischen Art an, so vergrault sie z. B. immer alle weil sie zu laut redet. Aber da weiß Twilight Rad und bringt die Prinzessin zum Leise Sprechen Unterricht zu Fluttershy. Die sich über die Gruselnacht verbarrikadiert hat. Erschwerend hinzukommt das sie noch Angst vor Lunas anderem ich Nightmare Moon hat. So das Twilight ihre ganze Überzeugungskunst braucht. Der Untericht funktioniert und zum Dank umarmt Luna Fluttershy. Da kommt Pinkie mit einer Kindergruppe um sich bei Fluttershy vor Luna zu verstecken, versteht das Bild das sich ihnen bietet falsch und alle ergreifen schreiend die Flucht. Aber nach einigem Hin und her könne alle eine lustige Nacht verbringen. In Apfelsaft für alle Ponys schlummert Fluttershy friedlich in ihrem Bett als Rainbow Dash zum Fenster rein stürmt. Heute ist der erste Tag der Apfelsaft-Saison und sie will noch vor allen anderen da sein. Dumm nur das Pinkie Pie den Einfall hatte, gleich vor dem Stand zu übernachten. In Fluttershy setzt sich durch ist Tierfütterung aber Angel will weder Trockenfutter noch einen einfachen Gurkensalat. Nein, es muss ein Spezial-Feinschmecker-Salat sein. Als Fluttershy versucht, ihm doch noch die Gurken schmackhaft zu machen, setzt es eine Backpfeife. Also organisiert sie den Salat. Dummerweise kann sie keine Kirschen auftrieben, sie versucht es ohne, doch Angel lässt nicht mit sich reden und schmeißt sowohl den Salat als auch Fluttershy aus dem Haus. Daraufhin geht Fluttershy zu einem Selbstbehauptungskursus. Der schlägt aber so gut an, dass sie sich zu einem Monster entwickelt, das vor sich selbst erschreckt. Sie verbarrikadiert ihre Hütte und und lässt sich von Angel an einen Stuhl fesseln. Als Rarity und Pinkie mit ihrer Freundin reden wolle taucht auch noch Iron Will auf, der Minotaurus bei dem Fluttershy den Kurs gemacht hat. Die Teilnahmegebühr ist fällig. Von Raritys versuch ihn mit Schmeicheleien einzuwickeln lässt sich Iron nicht beeindrucken. Pinkie kann ihn zwar austricksen doch als er das kapiert hört er Fluttershy niesen. Es kommt zum Aufeinandertreffen. Fluttershy weigert sich zu zahlen. Denn das muss sie nur wen sie zufrieden ist und das ist sie nicht. Sie macht ihm Klar das Nein, Nein heißt. Iron Will ist ganz fasziniert von dem Spruch, sieht ein das es für ihn nichts zu hohlen gibt und zieht friedlich ab Später hat Fluttershy wieder zu ihrem alten Wesen gefunden, und hat gelernt, wie sie sich durchsetzen kann, ohne unausstehlich zu werden. So gelingt es ihr auch, Angel dazu zu bringen, einen einfachen Salat zu essen. In Spike, das Drachenpony versuchen ihre Freundinnen Fluttershy zum beobachten der Drachenwanderung zu hohlen. Aber Fluttershy, die Angst vor Drachen hat weigert sich so entschlossen das sie lieber zum Fenster raus springt und in den Wald der ewigen Magie türmt. In Fluttershy und die Fliegerei will Fluttershy aus Angst, wie in der Flugschule ausgelacht zu werden nicht beim Tornadomanöver, durch das Cloudsdale zur Wolken Produktion mit Wasser versorgt wird, mitmachen und stellt sich Krank. Doch Rainbow durchschaut den Trick aber versteht Fluttershy und zieht geknickt ab. Doch so kann Fluttershy ihre Freundin nicht sehen und will wenigstens beim Training mit machen. Später ist sie das Zünglein an der Wage um das Wasser auf den Weg zu schicken. In Gabby Gums macht Geschichte hat die fiese Klatschkolumne des Schönheitsfleckenklubs Fluttershy so verletz das sie ihre Hütte unter Tränen setzt. Erst als sie einen offenen Entschuldigungsbrief von den dreien liest kriegt sie sich wieder ein. Staffel 3 In Das Einhorn-Amulett übt Twilight mit Fluttershys Tierfreunden einen Zaubertrick ein. Wobei Fluttershy ihrer Freundin noch mal einschärft den Tieren nicht ein Haar zu krümmen. Die Probe läuft gut mal abgesehen davon das sich Fluttershy vor Nervosität die Hufe abnagt. In Discord wird ein guter Drache sollen die Mane 6 auf Bitten Prinzessin Celestias Discord erziehen da sie seine Magie gut gebrauchen könnte. Etwas widerwillig nehmen die Ponys an und Discord kommt bei Fluttershy unter, die anderen Ponys trauen ihm aber nicht und Twilight versucht einen Verbesserungszauber zu finden um Discord auf gut zu trimmen, aber er ist ihr zuvorgekommen und isst alle Papiere auf denen solche Zauber stehen. Zwischenzeitlich redet er Fluttershy ein das er schon ein guter Drache ist. Um es ihren Freundinnen zu beweisen lädt Fluttershy alle zum Abendessen ein. Dabei verhält sich Discord äußerste zuvorkommend. Nur das verzauberte Porzellan, unter anderem Spuckt die Suppenterrine alle voll, kommt nicht so gut an und Rainbow Dash reist ihr kurzer Geduldsfaden. Es kommt zu einer Meinungsverschiedenheit unter den Ponys wobei Fluttershy Discord einen Freund nennt. Was ihn schon rührt. Da macht sich eine Überschwemmung die Discord heimlich angezettelt hat bemerkbar. Er würde ja alles wieder in Ordnung bringen wen Fluttershy als Zeichen ihrer Freundschaft verspricht nie ihr Element gegen ihn zu gebrauchen. Zu Twilights entsetzen verspricht sie es und Discord verwandelt die Flut in eine Winterlandschaft. Enttäuscht wendet sich Fluttershy von ihm ab, hält aber ihr Wort. Das bewegt Discord und ihm wird klar dass wen man Freunde haben will nicht immer das tun kann was einem selbst am besten gefällt. Er bringt alles wieder in Ordnung. In Prinzessin Twilight wurde die Schönheitsflecken der Mane 6 außer Twilights durch einen Zauber vertauscht, den das Einhorn ausprobiert hat. Nun hat Rainbow Dash Fluttershys Fleck und denkt für die Tiere in und an der Hütte verantwortlich zu sein doch hat sie einfach kein Hüfchen für Tiere. Aber Twilight kann es wieder in Ordnung bringen in dem sie Fluttershy zurückholt. Sie kommen gerade noch Rechtzeitig um Rainbow aus dem Suppentopf der hungrigen Tiere zu hohlen. Bei der Fütterung findet Fluttershy wieder zu sich selbst und auch die anderen Ponys kann Twilight wieder richten. Staffel 4 In Flutter-Vanilli ist es so ein schöner Tag das Fluttershy bei der Hausarbeit singt und erst viel zu spät merkt das ihre Frundinnen alles mitgekriegt haben. Die sind hellauf begeistert, Rarity würde sie am liebsten vom Fleck weg für die Ponytones casten aber Fluttershy, ihres Zeichen größter Fan der Tones, hat Lampenfieber. Aber dann versagt Big McIntosh, dem Basssänger der Tones die Stimme und Fluttershy übernimmt heimlich. Aber das ganzen fliegt auf und Fluttershy verkriecht sich verschreckt in ihrer Hütte. Die Mane 6 wollen mit ihr reden doch ist Pinkie Pie so aufdringlich das Fluttershy die Flucht ergreift. Aber schließlich können ihre Freundinnen sie eingefangen und ihr helfen ihr Lampenfieber zu überwinden. Fluttershy wird festes Mitglied der Ponytones und das erste richtige Konzert geben sie in Fluttershys Garten. Die breite Masse kommt später. In Nicht leicht, ein Breezie zu sein kommen die Breezies durch Ponyville durch. Dabei wird eine Gruppe vom Rest getrannt und kann nicht mehr aufschließen. Die Breezies kommen erst mal bei Fluttershy unter. Aber einer von ihnen mit Namen Seabreeze ist nicht davon begeistert bei Fluttershy zu bleiben und drängelt immer wieder zum Aufbruch, wobei er sich deutlich im Ton vergreift. Als dann seine Gruppe alle Register von Krankastellen bis Mitleidstour zieht, um in Fluttershys Obhut zu bleiben, bricht Seabreeze alleine auf. Allerdings ist er dem Wind nicht gewachsen und kracht in ein Bienennest, was den Bienen nicht gefällt. In letzter Sekunde kann er noch von Fluttershy gerettet werden. Im folgendem Gespräch macht Seabreeze ihr Klar das ihre Freundlichkeit die Breezies gefährdet da sie eventuell nicht mehr Nachhause kommen. Schweren Herzens schickt Fluttershy die Brezzies los. Mit etwas Hilfe von den Mane 6 schaffen sie es gerade noch so. Staffel 5 In Zuhause ist es am Schönsten hat Twilight Fluttershy geholfen, ihre tierischen Freunde zu waschen. Als Fluttershy erwähnt, das Twilight jetzt heim kann, schubst diese heimlich Angel in eine Schlammpfütze, um einen Grund zum bleiben zu haben. Später schließt Angel Fluttershy, die nichts vom Schubs gemerkt hat, eine Zeit lang aus dem Haus aus. In Abschied von Schildi freut sich Rainbow Dash schon auf den nahende Winter und all die Sachen die sie mit Tank zusammen machen wird. Weil es nämlich ihr erster gemeinsamer Winter wird. Da fällt ihr auf das Tank recht müde ist und bringt ihn zu Fluttershy. Sie stellt fest das ihm nichts fehlt, er bereitet sich nur auf seinen Winterschlaf vor. In Neue Freunde mit Discords Erlaubnis genießen Fluttershy und Discord gerade ihren Dienstagstee da erwähnt Fluttershy die anstehende Galloping Gala worauf sich Discord schon freut sie zu begleiten aber da gesteht sie ihm mit ihrer neuen Freundin Baumliebchen hinzugehen, Fluttershy war der Meinung das Discord seine eigenen Einladung bekommen würde. Eingeschnappt verschwindet Discord. Später kann ihm Fluttershy klar machen das nur weil man neue Freunde macht die alten doch nicht vergisst und Discord kriegt sich wieder ein. In Träumen Prinzessinnen von Schäfchen? schlüpft Prinzessin Luna auf der Jagt nach dem Tantabus in Fluttershys Traum. Die lässt sich bei der Hütte gerade von einem Riesenangel striegelt. Den der Tantabus in ein Monster verwandelt. Gerade noch rechtzeitig kann Luna sie retten und auf einem Baum absetzen während sie den Tantabus weiter jagt. Inzwischen versucht der Monster Angel den Baum zu fällen. Später gelingt es den Tantabus unschädlich zu machen In Gruselige Fluttershy hat sich Fluttershy zur diesjährigen Gruselnacht schon in ihrem Haus verbarrikadiert da weist Angel sie darauf hin das sein Futter alle ist und er besteht darauf das sie Nachschub holt, heute noch. Später hat sich Fluttershy dazu durch gerungen die Gruselnacht mit ihren Freunden zu feiern und veranstaltet eine gruselige Teeparty. Sie gibt ihr bestes doch da das nicht mal ein Baby verschrecken kann, hilft ihr Angel etwas auf die Beine zu stellen das die anderen vor Angst fast erbleichen lässt. Den Rest der nach verbringt er mit Fluttersyh in ihrem Gruselnachtversteck. In Die Hooffields und die McColts will Fluttershy gerade das Treffen ihres Buchclubs eröffnen da fällt ihr ein Licht auf. Angel zeigt ihr das es von ihrem Schönheitsfleck kommt, die Karte ruft sie. Die Tiere setzen das Treffen ohne sie fort. Staffel 6 In Kleiner Bruder Zephyre quartiert sich Fluttershys Bruder Zephyr Breeze, der nie was fertig bringt und keine Verantwortung für sich Trägt bei ihr. Fluttershy versucht ihm zu helfen und besorgt ihm ein Paar Jobs die er keine Fünf Minuten halten kann. Da Zephyre keine Einsicht zeigt sich zu bessern bzw. bemühen setzt Fluttershy ihn vor die Tür. Darauf zieht er in den Everfree Forest und versucht wie seine Vorponys zu leben. Nur hat er davon keine Ahnung, Also wollen ihm Fluttershy und Rainbow Dash helfen. Es stellt sich raus das Zephyr Angst hat zu versagen also will er es auch erst gar nicht versuchen. Er erwartet nicht das die beiden Retterinnen Equestrias, die nie versagen es verstehen. Fluttershy gesteht ihm auch jedes mal Angst gehabt zu haben und macht ihm Klar das man sich manchmal trauen muss auch wen's schiefgehen könnte, den Aufgeben fühlt sich genauso schlecht an wie Versagen. Fluttershy macht Zephyr einen Vorschlag, er darf wieder zu ihr wen er Tut was sie sagt. Zurück in der Hütte setzten sie Zephyr an seinen Frisierkopf. Er gibt sich alle mühe und mit ein wenig Zuspruch gelingt es ihm eine Frisur wie im Vorlagenbuch zu machen. Zephyr staunt am meisten über sicht und dankt Fluttershy die immer an ihn geglaubt hat. Etwas Später schafft Zephyre sogar seinen seinen Abschluss in Mähnen-Therapie. Comics In Mikro-Serie Band 4 will Fluttershy bei einem Kunstwettbewerb mitmachen und geht dazu in ihre geheime Kammer der Extremen Strickarbeiten. Wo sie eine Skulptur von sich selbst macht. Nach dem der Wettbewerb überstanden ist nimmt Fluttershy ihre Freundinnen mit. Galerie Navboxen en:Fluttershy's Cottage Kategorie:Gebäude